worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MCB-04 Shadowhawk
Background This small versatile Destroid would eventually be taken out of service due to cost effectivenss. Elements would later be seen in the Southern Cross battloids and REF shadow fighters. The idea of the Shadowhawk was to create a mecha useful in covert and espionage operations, with a cloaking device very similar to the ones later used on the Crusader, made this mecha perfect for infiltration into enemy territory such as the Zentraedi Control Zone and the E.B.S.I.S.. Also, due to its small size and humaniod shape, it was used in a limited scale for urban combat and protection. Model Type - Shadowhawk Class - Light Combat Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 325 Head/Cockpit - 125 Arms - 120 Hands - 55 Legs - 170 Feet - 85 Heavy Lasers - 95 Missile Launchers - 90 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 100kph Leaping - 20ft Endruance - 300 hours using 16 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 28ft Length - 9ft Width - 11ft Weight - 15 tons dry, 21 tons loaded PS - 35 Robotic, Lift - 17.5 tons, Carry - 8.75 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Lasers (1 arm mounted and 1 shoulder mounted) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d4x10. can be fired in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-18 Payload - 9 micro missiles per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Can use a vareity of Gun Pods Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Punch - 3d6 Kick - 4d6+3 Body block - 1d6+3 Restrained punch - 6d6sd Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Cloaking system - see Robotech RPG 1st Edition Book 8 Strike Force page 17 References Used Jockitch74 Battletech Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ